Tilly Jackson
Tilly Pierre '''(née '''Jackson) is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Tilly became an outlaw at the age of 12, running with a gang called the Foreman Brothers after they kidnapped her. At some point she killed Anthony Foreman's cousin, Malcolm, for supposedly valid reasons and left the gang, later encountering Dutch van der Linde and joining the Van der Linde gang. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Arthur and Uncle take several of the women to Valentine so that they can shop and explore the town. Towards the end of the excursion, Tilly is hassled and attacked by a man who is later revealed to be a member of the Foreman Brothers, but he leaves her following a stern warning from Arthur. Saint Denis Chapter Tilly expressed concerns to Susan Grimshaw regarding the location of the new camp, as it was very close to a safe house the Foreman Brothers use. Tilly's concerns proved to be founded, as the Foreman Brothers managed to find their camp and kidnap Tilly. Susan enlists Arthur's help in rescuing Tilly, and the two find her in the Radley House west of Rhodes. After killing the guards and saving Tilly, Arthur and Susan then pursue Anthony, killing more of the Foreman Brothers before hogtying Anthony and bringing bring him back to the Radley House. Tilly warns Anthony to leave her alone and the decision to kill him or let him go is left up to Arthur. If spared, Anthony keeps his promise to leave Tilly alone. Beaver Hollow Chapter Tilly will give Arthur a letter from Mary Linton. After handing him the letter, she will tell Arthur she isn't worth it. After the Pinkertons raid the Hollow, she takes Jack and hides him from them. She and Jack run from the camp and come across the other members, informing them that Abigail was captured. While Dutch, Micah, Bill and Javier decide to abandon Abigail in order to avoid further conflict, Arthur and Sadie decide to rescue Abigail. Before leaving, however, Arthur gives Tilly his share of their just-completed train heist, and tells her to live a good life. Tilly, realizing Arthur's incoming death, expresses that she'll miss him. After Abigail is rescued, she and Sadie head to Copperhead Landing to reunite with Tilly and Jack. Epilogue After leaving the gang, Tilly marries a lawyer from Haiti with the surname Pierre, who she would have a daughter with shortly afterwards. John Marston can encounter her in Saint Denis, on a bench near the park next to the tailor shop. They greet each other and have a conversation before her trolley arrives. Later, she writes a letter to John; her letter reveals that they live in a fine house with servants, and that she still frequently sees Mary-Beth. Additionally, she mentions that she has neither seen nor heard of Karen, speculating that she died from alcoholism. Character Personality Tilly is often considered sweet and innocent by her peers and is well-liked. However, after living among outlaws since a young age, Tilly grew into a resilient and dependable woman, savvy with the ways of the Wild West and not afraid to speak her mind. Appearance By 1899, Tilly is a young African American woman with brown eyes and dark hair pulled neatly into a French braid. She usually wears a yellow dress with short sleeves and white tips at the bottom of the dress and on the sleeves, sometimes a gray jacket and a long red neckerchief, and a threadbare black boots. By 1907, her appearance has changed very little, and she wears a dark blue striped dress, a white shirt, a red bow tie and a black belt. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory * "Eastward Bound" * "Polite Society, Valentine Style" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "No, No and Thrice, No" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Goodbye, Dear Friend" * "Red Dead Redemption" * "American Venom" (credits) * "Tilly" Gallery Tilly Jackson - Redemption 2 - Artwork.jpg|Artwork RDR2 Girls Camp.png|Tilly, Karen and Mary-Beth at Horseshoe Overlook RDR2_Tilly_Camps_Rest.jpg|Resting Tilly at Horseshoe Overlook RDR2 Tilly at ClPoint.jpg|Tilly at Clemens Point RDR2 Tilly Arthur Play.png|Tilly plays dominoes with Arthur RDR2 Arthur and Tilly at CP.png|Tilly and Arthur RDR2 Tilly Standing.png RDR2_NoNo_Capture.png Tilly.png|Tilly with her husband and child as seen in the end-credits Tilly-rdr2.jpeg|Tilly bids John farewell Navigation it:Tilly Jackson es:Tilly Jackson ru:Тилли Джексон de:Tilly Jackson fr:Tilly Jackson ja:ティリー・ジャクソン zh:蒂莉・傑克遜 Category:Characters in Redemption 2